Is This How It End's?
by mooneclyps
Summary: A FEM Allen fanfic! She have had enough.. no one tursted her anymore, abandoned by friend who she had though of as her family had took it's tool on her, 'i can't take anymore, i wanna end it' No one understood how she felt, no one understood, no one. "that's were you are wrong" a voice told her. "who?" the rating might change later. (I do NOT own D.Gray-Man!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a -Man story, Female Allen story! No sure parings yet, can always write who you think should be pared up. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

** "Is This How It Ends?"**

The cold night breeze felt good against her flushed face, she sighed and stared out to the vast sea in front of her, it was beautiful; the dark night sky was filled with brightly shining stars, the fill moon hung low over the water newly risen.

A sigh ghosted fast her lips while she starred down and the dark water below her. Dark thoughts entered her mind unwillingly.

"What am I supposed to do" the words ghosted past her lips in a low whisper, unanswered. The tears started to roll down her face without her noticing it _'I can't take this anymore'_ she screamed inside of her mind. She took a deep breath and stood up on shaky legs, taking a steps closer to the edge of the ravine, she looked down and swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Allena!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind making her to almost loose her balance. She turned around, smiled.

"Lavi" she greeted the red haired bookman who stood wide eyed staring at her.

"What are you doing!" he yelled taking a step forward "get away from there, now" he said with a determined voice.

Allena simply smiled back and shook her head "no" she said in a monotone voce "I can't take this anymore" she said her voice cracking "I've had enough"

"What are you-" the bookman started but was interrupted by Allena shaking her head once more.

"Don't pretend like you don't know" she said starring into his one visible eye "it only hurts more if you do" she smiled "I know what they all say, yes I know" she said starring at the red head in front of her, she saw his eye narrow, and for a second she could have sworn she saw sorrow in his green eye, she could however not be sure, because it had disappeared the next.

"It'll blow over soon, it is all just a simple misunderstanding, I'm sure they-" he was once again interrupted by the petty white haired girl standing in front of him.

"No." she shook her head to emphasis "no, this won't just blow over, it's not that simple" she sighed and starred up at the towering building behind her "they're right" she whispered under her breath, Lavi however heard her and coked his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked taking another step forward.

"Don't" Allena said taking a step backwards, closer to the edge "stay where you are" she warned him making Lavi freeze.

"Don't be stupid!" he yelled making Allena flinch.

"I'm not.." she whispered.

"You're not?" he asked rising and eyebrow "then what is this?" he asked raising his arms "is what you're doing not stupid?" he asked his voice taking one a sharp edge.

"You don't know" she almost sobbed out between clenched teeth "you wouldn't understand" she whispered the last part more to herself than to anyone else.

"Don't know what?" Lavi asked bitterly, he had been unable to hear everything she had said.

"Anything!" she growled her anger rising by the second "You don't understand anything, no one does, that just it, no one understands me, what I'm going through, and therefore no one can help me" she sobbed tears once again rolling down her cheeks.

"Allena" Lavi said drawing out her name, he moved to take a step closer but stopped when he saw her take another step closer to the edge her eyes staring at her warningly.

"No one understands you?" another voice broke in sounding amused "oh, how **wrong** you are" the voice chuckled.

"Who's there?!" the read haired bookman shouted twisting and turning trying to spot the intruder while at the same time reaching down to grab a hold of his innocence "show yourself!" he shouted.

"Oh, I'm not hiding" the voice owner of the voice replied in an amused voice "your just looking the wrong way, _bookman_" the voice sang out in a singsong voice.

Both Lavi and Allena turned their faces to where the voice were coming from, both of they're eyes widened at what they saw.

"You!" Allena gasped unconsciously taking another step backwards, her hand unconsciously wandered up to her left arm, fingers trailing along the shoulder "Tyki Mikk" she spat out between clenched teeth.

Tyki simply chuckled again starring down at the white haired exorcist below "nice to see you again, shojo" he said giving her a toothy grin, which almost seemed to split his face.

"Noah!" Lavi growled glaring up at Tyki who were standing in mid air "What do you want Noah!" Lavi asked spitting out the question.

"Nothing you can give me, bookman" Tyki said starring down at the red haired teenager in amusement before once again turning his haze to the white haired girl who was staring up at him in what looked like fright.

"Poor, poor Allena" Tyki shook his head "no one to rely on, no one who understands you" he sighed "what a cruel world"

Allena stood there frozen, her eyes still locked on the Noah, what he had said had hit her hard. No one, not a single soul understood, she was alone with no one to lean on for support.

She began to quiver, her eyes closing shut trying to keep the tears from falling _'I can't, it's too hard'_ she said taking another step backwards, one more step and it would end, just one more!

"No one" Tyki repeated again "except" he said holding up a finger "me, no. us, the Noah, we have all gone through what you are right now, we all understand what you're feeling, we can help you" he said walking down using his power to walk in mid air.

"Take my hand and I'll take you home" he said holding out his hand for her "were you belong, where you'll be accepted"

The words were sweet, they really were, but she knew that everything came with a prize, it always had, it always would.

"Don't listen to him!" Lavi shouted raising his hammer to strike at the Noah.

"Don't interfere" Tyki said raising his other hand towards the red haired teen summoning his tease to distract the boy.

"Well, shojo?" Tyki asked turning back to the white haired girl.

She looked at him, then looked at his hand and looked back at him again, she seemed to debate whether to take his hand or not. He smiled encouraging at her. She smiled back.

What happened next shocked him. No, frightened him, he though his heart stopped, he starred at the white haired girl his smile still plastered on his face as she took the last step backwards and fell down the steep ravine towards the water. In the background he could dimly hear the young bookman callout after her, but he did not care, he did the first thing that came to him, jumped after the rapidly falling girl.

He pressed his arms against his sides to increase his speed, closer… just a little closer. He reached out his hands trying to grab hold of the girl who were just below him.

"Allena!" he shouted trying to get her to open her eyes. No use. "crap!" he cursed as the both of them hit the cold water below.

The shock of the impact made him temporarily stunned and gasping for air "Allena!" he called out desperately searching for the white haired girl. The sound of someone coughing caught his attention; he turned around just in time to see her sinking below the water.

"Allena!" he yelled swimming towards the small figure. He dove underneath the crashing waves and grasped the small girl in his arms pulling her into his embrace. "Allena!" he called out to her "hey, can you hear me? Common!" he shock her trying to wake her.

"Allena!" the bookman's voice suddenly reached his ears as the red head using his hammer flew towards them.

Tyki starred at the rapidly approaching figure of the young bookman before reaching a decision "let's go home" he said to the unconscious girl in his arms before a door appeared before them.

"Let her go!" Lavi's voice shouted angrily, which only made Tyki's smile grow larger.

"No" he said looking down at the small girl and stroked her hair "You'll never get to hurt her again" he called out to the bookman as the door closed.

To Be Continued?

Hope You Liked It! :D

* * *

**A/N: had a weird dream last night, which inspired this little story, don't know if I should continue it or just leave it as a oneshot, what do you think?**

Please Write, Comment And Review!


	2. Chapter 2

** "Is This How It Ends"**

Tyki pulled the petty form of the white haired girl closer as he stepped out of one of Road's doors. The small girl in his arms were shivering from top to toe, soaking wet from have being tossed around in the cold ocean.

As Tyki walked further into the large Noah mansion towards his room, still holding Allena close to him, he suddenly heard the small sound of feet pattering against the stone floor.

"Uncle Tyki!" a load clear voice shouted just as he was about to walk up the stairs "welcome back! How did the mission go?"

He sighed preparing himself for one of Road's tackling attacks, just as he had predicted, the small girl launched herself at him from the top of the stairs in a fit of giggles.

"Road" he sighed trying to get the small girl to let go of one of his arm's "I'll drop her if you don't let go" he told her in a warning voice

"Ah~" she gasped and let go of his arms and instead began climbing up on his back. Tyki sighed again and began walking up the stairs not caring about the protests Road were muttering. Once Road had settled herself on his back, content to clinging from his neck starring down at the white haired girl she sighed.

"What happened?" she asked starring at Tyki, Tyki simply raised an eyebrow in question and starred at her, she sighed "You're soaking wet"

"Oh" he said in a low tone "Well.." he started but broke off thinking back at what had occurred "to be honest, I don't really know" he finished and looked down at the shivering girl in his arms.

"Hmmm" Road complained pouting her lips "then why are you all wet" she asked him following his gaze down to Allena "no, rather, why are the both of you wet" she added a smile tugging at her lips.

"Felt like taking a swim" Tyki said hoping Road would drop the questions, no such luck.

"With your cloths on?" she asked with a smug sounding voice.

"Yes, something wrong with that?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"no, nothing" she giggled and let go of his neck landing gracefully on the stone floor "where are you taking her?" she asked raising an eye brow in question.

"To my room" he said giving Road a questioningly look "Why?"

She starred at him for a white before she burst out in a fit of laughter "oh" she gasped for air trying to calm down "no, you're not" she said after she had calmed down some.

"And why not?" he asked sounding a trifle offended. Road just gave him and inquiring look before giving him a wide grin.

"So… You'll give her a bath, change her cloths" she asked her smile growing even larger "she is a girl, isn't she?" Road asked starring enquiring at her uncle's who's cheeks had started to turn a slight shade of pink.

"Oh" he finally stammered out "didn't think of that I guess" he said avoiding Road's piercing gaze.

"Oh don't worry Tyki, I'll take care of Allena" Road said her eyes going to the still unconscious white haired girl "she'll be as good as new, maybe even better" she said a wide smile plastered on her lips.

A shiver ran down Tyki's spine, once Road got one of those looks it always meant trouble.

"I'll leave her with you then" he said in an unfazed tone, but truth be told, he never wanted to let go of Allena.

"Well then, let's get going" she said in a happy tone of voice "this is gonna be fun~" Tyki simply shook his head and followed after the happily skipping girl in front of him.

Once they got to her room Road gestured to Tyki to put Allena down on the bed and then shooed him out of the room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

The first thing Allena noticed was that she was no longer shivering, no, she were rather warm. she cautiously opened her eyes afraid of what she would see.

She were in a large room, with white walls covered in intrigue paintings she starred at the paintings trying to take them all in at the same time, they were beautiful.

Just when she was about to stand up to walk closer to the walls she finally noticed 'what' the room were, a bath. She quickly looked down at herself and gasped trying to cover herself, _'why the hell am I naked!?_' she screamed inside of her head. Better question '_where the hell am I?!_' she starred around the room again looking for clues to where she was, nothing.

She stopped in her inner ranting when she heard a small chuckle coming from one of the corner.

"You really are a funny one" a feminine voice laughed. Allena's eyes quickly scanned the room trying to find the amused person, she soon spotted her.

"Road?!" she called out surprised "What are you doing here!?" she asked her voice risen a few octaves "no rather, where the hell am I?!" she added glaring at the small girl. Road stared back at her with a wide grin, large enough to almost split the smaller girls face.

"You don't remember?" she asked her with a smug glimmer in her eyes.

"Remember wha-" Allena started but stopped herself when she remembered; she visibly paled and then flushed. This only making Roads grin grow larger.

"Wanna talk about it?" Road asked jumping down from where she had been sitting walking towards the flushed girl.

"N- no" Allena stammered trying to back away from the rapidly approaching girl.

"Oh come on!~" she pleaded "I'm curious" Road pouted her lips "Uncle Tyki didn't say anything"

Allena flinched slightly when she heard Tyki's name, and hoped Road didn't notice, no such luck it seemed.

"Please?~" she pleaded sitting down by the bath and stared at Allena white large golden pleading eyes.

"Nothing happened" Allena said quickly avoiding Roads eyes.

"I don't believe you~" Road almost sang out from right behind Allena, shocking the white haired girl as to how close she was. Just when she were about to move away from the girl Road launched her arms around Allena's neck, in a warm embrace shocking her.

"Tell me~" she whispered low in Allena's ear making her face flush ever redder then it already were.

"Like I said nothi-" she were cut off by a sudden shower of cold water falling at her head, the sudden coldness made her yelp and sink deeper down into the bath tub.

"The truth please~" Road said in amused but at the same time annoyed tone of voice.

Allena sighed in defeat and turned around to face the purple haired girl behind her "I jumped" Allena said as if there were nothing wrong.

"Jumped?" Road asked confused "From where?" Allena flinched at the question and avoided Roads menacing eyes which seemed to see right through her.

"F- from a c- cliff" she stammered out in a quiet voice "I couldn't take it anymore" she tried to explain feeling how cold the room suddenly had gone "they didn't tru-" she were once again cut off, the small spiky haired girl had thrown herself at Allena with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Stupid!" she yelled hugging Allena so tight it almost hurt.

Allena at a loss of words looked down at the girl confused about the sudden outburst, she mentally scratched her head 'what the hell am I supposed to do now?' she sighed and petted the small girl now wet spiky hair and said the first thing that came to mind "Sorry"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well, the second chapter is complete! Hope you liked it! :D **

**Plese Write, Comment And Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I decided to write another chapter! Hope you like it! Feel free to review and tell me what you think, give advice on what you think should happen next!**

* * *

**"Is This How It Ends?"**

After Road had put Allena through an agonizing throw bath (which had probably scared her for the rest of her life) she had then proceeded to drag the poor girl in to one of the many closets she had in her room.

For what seemed like hours had she then used the flushing white haired girl as a dress up doll, she had made Allena try on everything from underwear as; corsets, bras _'oh so many bra's'_ and panties… she made a mental note to never, and I mean never ask Road for help, no, never even talk cloths with the seemingly younger girl.

"Isn't this fun" she heard Road giggle wickedly from right behind her "Try this next" she than threw a dress to Allena, which barely had time to catch it as it came fluttering towards her.

She starred at Road and then sighed and turned her gaze down at the '_pink'_ dress that now lay in her arms.

"I'm NOT wearing this!" she gasped as she got a better look at the dress "I'm not even going to try it" she said in a voice that would normally had ended the discussion. Well, not this time it seemed.

"Awwwh, come on" she said in a pleading voice "I've always wanted to dress someone up in that dress~" she said rocking back and forth on her heels "It's too big for me, but it seems to be the right size for you" she said pouting her lips in tough.

"No" Allena said determined "never" she crossed her arms around her chest to further show her protest.

"Man you're no fun~" she said before pulling a rope that hung beside the bed and just seconds later the door burst open and maids flooded inside, taking a hold of her arms.

Allena's cursed eye activated and she cursed closing her eye trying not to gaze up the grotesque beings that hovered in the air above the akuma's.

"You made me do this" Road chided in a childish but at the same time evil voice walking towards the now tapped girl with a wicked grin plastered on her lips.

Allena tried as hard as she could to her away from the smirking girl, but failed in her weakened state. Never had she been so humiliated as she were at that moment; she had been bathed, been treated like a doll, forced to try everything Road could lay her hands on. And now when she finally put her foot down and said no, she had been grabbed and forced to try on the most embarrassing dress she had ever seen.

'_Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones' _yelled inside her head.

* * *

Tyki stood outside the double set of oak doors and waited for Road to once again emerge from the doors. She didn't.

He stood there for hours, cigarette in his mouth and anxiously tapping his foot on the tiled floor. He was a patient man, but his patience were about to run out.

"How the hell does it take to take a bath!?" he cursed out loud and threw the last of the cancer stick on the floor before stomping on it and proceeded to kick it at the side by the many others.

'_that's it!'_ he declared to himself before pushing himself off of the wall he had been leaning on and walked towards the large doors.

Just when he was just about to open the door the door creaked open and Road peeked out giving him an face splitting smile which made shivers run down his spine.

"Impatient, much?" she giggled eyeing him her eyes radiating her mirth.

Tyki glared at her, which only made the girls grin grow even larger.

"She's awake, dressed and ready" she finally said opening the door large enough so he could peer inside the room "she's just a bit shy" she giggled wickedly making Tyki turn his gaze back to the spiky haired girl.

"What did you do?" he said suspiciously.

"Me?" she gasped exasperatedly and pointed a finger at herself "What would I do?" she said giving him a large toothy grin.

He just gave her another suspicious look before walking inside the room looking for the white haired girl who were nowhere in sight.

"Get out!" Allena's voice came from one of the curtains by the bed.

Tyki froze in his step only for a second before he walked up to the bed. He could clearly see her feet sticking out from under the curtains; it was hard not to see the neon pink dressed feet. He sighed.

"What did she make you wear?" he asked hiding his face in his palm, he should have gone to Lulu Bell instead.

He could feel the heavy atmosphere grow larger and larger from behind the curtain as time passed.

"I'm not wearing 'this'" Allena spat out which only made Tyki's curiosity grow.

"What-" he began but was cut off as the curtains were pushed aside revealing and flushed red Allena starring down at the floor avoiding his eyes.

Tyki's hung open as he stared at her, Road had indeed (as he feared) dressed up Allena in one of her many dresses. He could vaguely hear Roads giggled in the background.

Allena was stunning; she were wearing a baby pink and white dress, the dress made her hair stand out, and her hair were put up in a loose bun on her head with pins and beads braded into it, only a few strands still hung loose (her bangs) framing her face beautifully.

Tyki swallowed hard trying to get rid of the growing lump in his throat as Allena walked out from behind the curtains towards him, starring up at him with shining gray pleading eyes.

Tyki had to mentally steady himself, it was one of the hardest things he had ever done he almost felt the need to pinch the bridge of his nose afraid it were going to start bleeding.

"Can you tell Road to give my cloths back?" she sighed taking a hold of the hem of his suit pulling slightly. 'cute' he yelled inside of his head as he turned around and quickly pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the red flow running.

"No can do shojo~" he said using his glove trying to stop the blood "they're soaked, remember?" he said walking towards the door "You did dive from a cliff, a chilling little stunt I might add"

"Damn!" he heard Allena curse from behind him, which made him smile.

"The dress suits you, shojo" he said and turned around forgetting his nosebleed.

"You-" Allena said taking a few steps back "Nosebleed" she whispered her eyes growing larger.

"It's not-" he started but was cut off when a pillow hit him straight in the face, he starred stunned back at the white haired girl, her cheeks rosy pink. That was not that alarmed him, her eyes were hard, and a determination shone in them, he quickly stepped back as he felt her call upon her innocence.

"Crown Clown!" she yelled and threw the large broad sword at him. He had just enough time to throw himself through one of the walls (using his powers) as the sword embedded itself right above him.

He sighed in relief, ha froze and turned his head to the side starring at Road who were lying on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Pervert!" he heard Allena call from the set of now closed doors.

"Smooth, real smooth ~" Road said sitting up, still giggling.

"Oh Shut up!" he said gritting his teeth.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: hahaha, it was real fun writing this chapter! Hope you liked it! Heheh how will Tyki smooth over things with Allena, can he? **

**Might be a while before I post the next chapter, got lots of school stuff to write as well, but I'll try to post it soon (if I continue) **

PleaseWrite**, **CommentAnd** Review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thx for all the Review's! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

* * *

Allena groaned at threw herself on the large bed and buried her head in the many fluffy pillows that lay on the bed.

'Pervert!' she screamed inside her head 'he's such a pervert!' she could feel her face heating up, if it were in frustration or some other reason she did not know, she didn't care.

"I'm never gonna leave this room" she grumbled in one of the pillows trying to bury herself further down in the mass of pillows and covers.

Allena were startled when she suddenly heard a set of raps on the door, she didn't answer, simply dove deeper down in the bed, it was quite for a while before the knock repeated again, louder this time.

"Allena!" Roads shrill voice came from right outside the door "Open the door!" she yelled pulling at the locked door.

"Go away!" Allena replied annoyed, and not afraid of showing it. The pulling of the door quieted down and Allena sighed relief washing over her, she lay back down closing her eyes.

"I need to get out of here" she mumbled to herself; several ways of doing so played up in her head, non so likely to work "window?" she grumbled sleepily 'might work.' She decided to have a look around the room thoroughly later, but right now she were just so exhausted, she yawned.

The rattling of the door handle made her freeze momentarily, and suddenly there were a loud clicking sound and Road and another female burst through the door.

"Dinner time!" Road announced before the both roughly took a hold of her upper arms dragging her out of the room.

"Let me go!" Allena growled angrily trying to land a kick to one of them, her attempts were unsuccessful.

"Don't make me tie you up" Road threatened as a rope appeared out of nowhere "I will" she warned eyeing the white haired girl smugly "or rather, please continue" she said a large smile spreading on her lips "it'll be fun tying you up, I wonder what Tyki will think of that look" Allena's leg froze in another attempt of kicking one of them "I bet he'll like that look" Road continued.

A shiver ran up Allena's spine as Road mentioned '**his'** name "fine!" she grumbled "I can walk on my own, thank you very much" she said making the making the other girl's stop. They looked at each other and then at her.

"If you try anythi-"Road began but were cut off.

"I won't" she said starring down at the spiky haired grinning girl "I've been humiliated enough for one day" she said glancing at the rope Road held in her hands.

Road followed her stare and started giggling "Oh, I see" she said pursing her lips.

"Dinner, was it?" Allena asked bitterly.

"Yep!" Road said happily "and you'll get to meet the whole family!" Road skipped ahead of her and stopped and stared back, Allena had gone deathly pale.

"T-the whole…family?" she asked stuttering.

"Yeah, everyone's gathering at dinner tonight!" she said pursing her lips thoughtfully "Millennie, Tyki, Jasdero, Devit, Lulu Bell" she continued but all her words fell on death ears, Allena were to preoccupied trying not to suffer a mental breakdown to listen to Road.

"Allena!" Road suddenly screamed right next to Allena's ears making her grab hold of her ears

"Don't yell!" the gasped and cursed under her breath.

"Well you weren't paying attention" Road said pouting "Like I said" she repeated and gestured at the blond woman walking alongside them "This is Lulu Bell, the Noah of Lust" Road introduced, Lulu Bell inclined her head but did not say anything, neither did Allena .

"Well this is it" Road said stopping before a big set of doors "Ready?" she asked, but did not wait to hear the answer and opened the doors.

Allena's hears sped up when all eyes turned their way, her eyes quickly scanned the table, she found Tyki by the end of the table, he were wearing his usual suit and top hat, when he saw she were looking at him he bowed his head slightly and winked at her.

Allena felt her face going read almost instantly, she turned away looking down at a grinning Road, her face flushed even redder when she saw the look Road were giving her.

Road pushed her towards the table and ushered her towards the chair opposite of Tyki, she had no time to prostrate before she were pushed down in the large cushioned chair.

She simply grumbled and shot a glare at Road who sat down beside her, grinning largely.

Just when she were about to pride Road of some much needed answers the door opposite of the one they had come through swung open and a man with a large, all too familiar top hat walked through the doors, but that were the only familiar about him.

"Millennie!" Road squealed before jumping up and hugging him "We got her, we got her!" she sang pointing Allena who's eyes were large and her mouth gaping slightly.

"Ah, I can see that" he answered smiling fondly at the grinning girl "We meet again, miss. Walker" he said lifting the large had slightly.

"Earl?" Allena asked baffled, the hat was the Earls and the voice were the same as the Earls, nothing else.

The man standing before her were; tall, not the short fat 'man' she had come to recognize as the Earls, he also had dark curly hair, which the Earl did not. The man standing before her was nothing like the Earl she had been fighting all this time.

"Surprised?" he asked setting Road down on the floor again "I don't blame you" he chuckled amusedly at her confused face.

"Well, let me re-introduce myself" he said taking off the hat and setting it on the table "Welcome to the family miss. Walker, I'm Earl Adam."

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all I can write for a while now, got tons of homework piled up DX **

Please Write, Comment And** Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**"Is This How It End's?"**

"Adam?" Allena asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes" the man in front of her answered giving her a bright smile, with a slight tint of smugness in it "You didn't think I really looked like that, did you?" he asked starring at her with what seemed like pity.

"Y-ye.. I m-mean… I don't know!" she sighed grasping her head trying to understand everything. She heard road giggling and Tyki chuckle from the other side of the table.

"I don't blame you, I don't" Adam said with a slight laugh "I mean, no one at the order have ever seen me in this form, I don't even think they know I have a 'human' form" he added pursing his lips in thought.

"No, never heard anything about, you, having another form" she said starring bewildered at the man, as if he would disappear if she turned away.

He hummed thoughtfully starring down at the large table "have you met everyone yet?" he asked looking at her. Allena shook her head not really listening as he presented everyone.

'_Adam'_ the Millennium Earl's human name echoed in her head, it were familiar, so were he, but she didn't think she had ever met this '_man'_ before, in this '_form'_ anyway.

She could practically see the shadow's- who always loomed behind her- broad smile in front of her, everything were so confusing. '_Why_ _me_!?' she groaned inwards, but didn't get any answers.

Her attention returned towards the dinner conversation just as the large doors opened and Akuma's dressed up as maids came in and served dinner.

Allena quickly covered her cursed eye, hoping it wouldn't activate.

"Well dear family" Adam said rising from the chair at the head of the table raising his glass and lightly tapped his spoon on it to get their attention.

"As you all may know, we are all gathered here today to welcome another family member" he turned and faced Allena directly "Welcome back, 14th" he said with a grin plastered on his face "It's been a long wait, but you're finally back with us, where you belong"

Allena's face had first paled, then darkened, she suddenly rose and turned her whole body facing the grinning man at the head of the table.

"I won't." she said growling underneath her breath "I will never join this family!" she yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Adam "And you!" she said turning her attention towards Tyki "how dare you" she spit out in a menacing voice, her gray eyes hard "You kidnap me, and then you want me to 'join' your little family?"

"For the record" Tyki said starring Allena in the eye "I saved you."

"I never asked you to save me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You expected me to just stand by as you plunged to you death?" he asked not believing his ears "Do you think so little about me?"

"As I just said, I never asked for your help, and I never will" Allena pushed back the chair she had been sitting and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Road whined running after Allena.

Allena turned her head to the right and starred down at the smaller girl "Please, just leave me alone" she pleaded in a broken voice.

Road let go of the hem of her dress she had been holding and Allena walked out the door and closed it behind her, once she were outside the dining hall she broke down; tears started leaking from her eyes and her body shook from held back emotions.

Allena stayed silent as an Akuma maid came up to her and gestured for her to follow her. Once she threw herself on the bed once she were back in the large room she had been in before, burrowing her face in a pillow she let out all the pent up frustrations and emotions that had been building up for months.

She cried and cried, the tears never seemed to stop. Once she had cried and shouted out her anger and frustrations in the pillow she was exhausted.

She sat up rubbing at her sore eyes.

"I need to get out" she said as she stood up from the bed on shaky legs, she walked towards the window and pulled open the handle and stared out.

She stared down, her eyes growing larger by the second _'I can't believe it!'_ she didn't say anything, only stared down on the familiar town, London.

"They were this close this entire time?" she whispered out loud in a small voice.

"Beautiful" a voice came from behind her making her jump.

"W-who?" she asked turning around, there leaned on the wall by the door were none other than The Millennium Earl, or Adam as he was called in his human form.

He smiled at her shocked face and walked towards her holding his head up to show he were unarmed "I won't do anything, Allena-chan" he said with a sweet smile.

Allena lowered her arm which she had unconsciously raised.

Adam stared at her with a tint of sadness in his eyes before he turned to the window she had been standing beside just moments ago.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked looking down at the garden surrounding the 'house?' he turned to face her again and sighed "you've always been strong willed" he said with a sad smile on his lips "that may be a good thing, or not. Be careful so it don't lead to your downfall"

Allena turned to face the man beside her, her eyes hard "that's what's kept me alive so far"

"Hmm" Adam agreed "I assume it is"

"I won't stay, you know that right?" she asked her voice hard.

"Is that so? And where do you plan to go? Back to the black order?" he asked starring with intent eyes on the small white haired girl "last time I checked, they didn't trust you, almost branded you a traitor" he said with a flat tone of voice.

"T-that's not-" she started but stopped, unable to finish.

"They'll never truly trust you, not knowing what you are" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not one of you!" Allan screamed her anger rising by the second "I'll never-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before she fell down on the floor clutching her head in pain, it felt like someone were slowly, with a dull knife cutting into her forehead.

"Ah" Adam yelped in an pleased voice "it's begun~" he cooed bending down to help steady the shaking girl.

"Stop it!" Allan yelled at the top of her lungs "Make it stop!" she yelled in a horse voice.

"There, there~" Adam said patting her back "it'll be over soon, it'll hurt less if you stop fighting it" he tried to explain to the girl "Just let go"

"I'll never- AHHHHH!" Allena fell to the floor curling in to a small ball, hugging her legs.

The Millennium Earl stood and stared down at the girl with a pleased smile plastered on his face "It's about time" he whispered to himself.

He bent down and picked up a now passed out Allena and carried her to the bed laying her down.

He brushed her fringe aside and stared at a beginning of a cross at the side of her forehead, he chuckled "Welcome back, 14th"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: One of my lessons in school were canceled, had nothing to do so took one of the pc's and wrote another chapter~ Hope you like it! **

Please Write, Comment And **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

"**Is this how it ends?" **

As Allena awoke she immediately became aware that she was not alone in the room, knowing that she kept still.

Suddenly she heard a shuffling noise at her right, she tensed for a moment, but forced her body to relax, to not get caught in her fake sleep.

The noise were moving away from her, curious she concentrated, trying to figure out, who or what was in the room with her.

There was a small trickling sound, like water running, the sound made a shiver run down her spine. Clear sounds of footsteps were walking towards her, she had to concentrate as hard as she could to not jump of off where she were lying.

She suddenly felt someone lift of something of her forehead, and replaced with something cold and wet, she couldn't stop herself from twitching slightly at the sudden coldness, and a groan left her lips unconsciously.

She could feel the other person freeze and then shift beside her, and suddenly the bed she were lying on sunk lower, indicating that she were no longer alone in the large soft bed.

"Can you hear me?" a voice asked not far away from her ear, the sudden proximity of the other person made her cringe inwardly.

Allena did not response, nor did she move, which seemed to make the other impatient for he let out an inpatient sight, and rose up from the bed.

The person started to walk back and forth restlessly.

After several minutes of walking back and forth beside her bed, sighing and groaning. As the footsteps walked further away, she almost sighed in relief but stopped when a sudden burst of cold wind ruffled her white locks and made a shiver run down her spine.

And the steps walked towards her yet again. There were a sudden large creak beside her and yet another deep sigh, she could feel the others eyes on her, leaving an eerie feeling, like something were crawling underneath her skin.

The time crawled by in a painfully slow pace. She didn't know how much time had passed until there were a low knock in the door as it creaked open.

* * *

"Millennie~" Roads voice rang in a clear tone "Is she awake yet?"

"Afraid not" the Earls replied and sighed.

"Hmmm" Road said and pursed her lips while staring down at the still white haired girl "I'll look after her" she said and patted the Earls shoulder "You go and get some rest"

"I rather no-"the Earl said but were cut off midsentence.

"You need to rest Lord Millennium!" Road said stomping one of her small feet on the ground "You've been in here for the last 4 days, without nether sleep or food"

"Fine, fine, if you insist!" he said waving his hand back and forth "But call me-"he was once again cut off by Road.

"I know, I know!" she said jumping up on Allena's bed swinging her legs back and forth "I'll call you if anything happens, promise!" she said giving him a large toothy grin.

The Earl nodded and walked towards the door, he opened the large door, glanced back one last time before closing the large door.

"I know you can hear me~" Road giggled, she were lying on the bed starring at the still, still form in front of her "If you don't open your eyes in the next ten seconds" she said and giggled wickedly "I'll just have to kiss you, **again**"

"Ten!" she started, the other girl still didn't move.

"Nine-" no movements "Eight!" Road giggle slightly when, Allena had stiffened slightly "Seven, six, five" she started to count down faster.

"Foooour, three-"

"Fine, fine! You win!" Allena yelled and sat up frowning at the giggling girl.

"Knew it!" Road yelled and flung herself around Allena's neck laughing happily.

"humph!" Allena grunted, blushing slightly "What do you want, Road?" she asked trying to pry the girls iron grip around her neck off.

"Nothing really~" the spiky haired girl snickered amused "Play with me?" she asked letting go of Allena.

"W-what?" Allena said starring at the girl her mouth hanging open.

"Play with me?" Road tilted her head in a cute way, her eyes large and innocent looking.

"That won't work on me!" Allena said avoiding Road's eyes "I know what kind of 'games' you play, and I won't partake in any of them" Road pouted at the reply, but then smiled.

"Fine" she said jumping off of the bed "you sure you don't wanna play?" she asked snapping her finger making a door appear "I'll take you to a real fun place~" she said giving Allena a big smile "You need some fresh air, right?" she asked, knowing that Allena would agree, in hope that she would be able to run away.

Allena starred at the door, then Road, the door again.

"Fine!" she sighed exasperatedly, her shoulders drooping.

"Yay!" Road cheered jumping up and down laughing.

* * *

"where are we going?" Allena asked as Road helped her dress, she were too stiff to fully dress herself.

"You'll see~" road sang out totally focused on putting pins and needles in Allena's hair "it's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises…" Allena replied in a soft whisper.

"Well, I think you'll like this one~" Road said pursing her lips in concentration.

"Weren't you supposed to 'watch' me?" Allena asked eyeing the spiky, purple haired girl from the corner of her eyes "Didn't you promise the Earl?"

"I did" Road said happily "But I never said we'd stay here, did I?" she laughed with a wicked tint to it "So technically I'm still keeping my promise~"

Allena sweat dropped and turned her head to the large mirror in front of her, Road had dressed her in a simple white colored summer dress and were now working on braiding her long hair intricately with beads, pearls and pins.

"Isn't that enough?" she asked starring at Roads reflection in the mirror "It's kind of getting heavy" she complained.

"Not yet!" Road replied, biting her lips in concentration "there!" she said stepping back clapping her hands "Now you're ready~" she cheered and grabbed Allena's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go!" she yelled dragging Allena through one of her doors.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated In a while, been buried in homework *sigh* well that was the next chapter! **

Hope you liked it!

Please Write Comment And **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Thx for all the review! Glad you like the story! :D **

**Well here it is… the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**"Is This How It End's?"  
**

Being in pulled through one of Road's doors were one of the weirdest things she had ever done, the place were just that, weird; dark, colorful… creepy.

"We're almost there" Road said looking back at Allena with an encouraging smile on her lips "here!" she said stopping, making Allena bump in to her.

"S-sorry!" she said giving Road an uncertain smile "a little nervous" she said when Road glanced at her an eyebrow raised, Road nodded and reached out and twisted a door handle.

"We're here!" she yelled gripping Allena's hand and pulling her along, making Allena almost fall head first to the floor, she would, if it were not for a pair of strong arms catching her.

"Easy shojo~" a voice snickered.

Allena's head darted up, there, just a few inches away were 'lord' Tyki Mikk, a large smile plastered on his face. Her face paled, then flushed.

"Falling for me already?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Hell no!" Allena hissed trying to pull away from the man, which only seemed to make him hold on to her even tighter "Let me go!" she yelled, fighting to get loose from the grinning man.

"No." he said dragging her along with him towards a large set of doors.

"Let me go!" she yelled in a cold voice, which made Tyki falter and freeze, he looked back at her, his eyes wide.

"I see." Was all he said before dragging her through the large doors, not caring about the white haired girl frantic and loud protests.

Saying Allena were shocked would be an understatement, the room she had forcefully been dragged to were large, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, with people fancily dressed dancing underneath them. Her mouth were hanging slightly ajar, probably making her look really stupid, but she didn't care, she were to shocked to care.

"Surprised?" she heard Tyki chuckle from beside her "Don't blame you" he sighed "my brother really is a bit of a drama queen, he want everything to be 'perfect'" his voice had taken on a cold and sarcastic tone of voice, his smile nowhere to be seen.

"So this is-" Allena started but were cut off by a voice from behind them.

"Camelot estate" a cheery voice said making Tyki freeze "glad you could join us" a man said walking up to them, taking Allena's hand "and it's a pleasure to finally meet you miss Allena" he said taking one of Allena's hands and kissing it.

"T-thank you" Allena said uncertain of who this man was.

"Oh! How rude of me!" The man said smiling apologetically "My name is Sheril Camelot, Road's father" he said his face growing.

"R-road's… father?" she asked shocked.

"Ah, yes~" he sighed his cheeks slightly flushed "My sweet angelic Road, the ideal daughter; elegant, nice, sweet, cute, small and cuddly did I say sweet?" he continued on rambling about how wonderful his 'sweet' Road were for several minutes making her sweet drop.

'What a daughter complex' she yelled inside of her head glancing over at the pained Tyki at his brothers side, she raised a brow at him, he shook his head and sighed.

"Well enough about that for now!" she heard Sheril finally say "Road's been telling me about you for quite a while now miss Walker" he said smiling down at her.

"R-really?" she stammered out feeling a little queasy at the smile he were giving her.

"Ah, yes!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along to the center of the floor "care to dance?" he asked not waiting for her reply.

"I-I don't know h-how to" she said starring down at her feet.

"Oh don't worry about that, it's the gentleman that leads" he chuckled amused "just follow my lead"

The unfamiliarity of being twirled around were making her feel slightly light headed.

"Road's been gossiping about you to me for several months now, about how; wonderful, cute and nice you are" Sheril whispered to her as he pulled her close at the end of one of the twirls.

"M-me?" Allena asked confused "but I've only met Road a few times" she said in an confused tone.

"That might be, but she's been keeping a eye on you for quite a while now" he giggled "someone had to keep an eye on our sweet and innocent 14th, right?" that statement made Allena go cold inside, _'they've been keeping an eye on me?'_ she thought.

"Why?" she whispered in a low voice "Why would you-"

"Family" Sheril said cutting her off "family is everything to 'us'" he said smiling softly at her "and now you're one of us" he said in a matter of fact tone "We'll do anything to keep you safe" just as he finished those words, the music stopped and he stepped back, bent down and kissed one of her hand once again and walked away.

* * *

Allena walked towards one of the many tables in the large room and sat down letting out a heavy sigh. She could hardly believe her eyes as she starred out at the oblivious people enjoying themselves, 'ignorance is bliss, huh' she thought bitterly to herself.

"Care to dance?" a male voice asked her for what felt like the hundredth time already, she politely declined, like she had been doing all night.

"Enjoying yourself?" an amused voice asked from beside her, making her jump.

"Hardly" Allena grumbled starring angrily at a smirking Tyki.

"Oh?"Tyki said and chuckled "well then, let's change that~" he said grabbing one of her hands, once again not caring about the petty girls protests.

"Let me go!" she hissed trying to pull free.

"Don't think so~" he chuckled and twirled her around. Allena let out a surprised yelp, chuckling Tyki pulled the startled girl close and glanced down at her flushed red face.

"L-let me go" she whispered in a low voice.

"Why?"he said taking her hand and leading her to the flow of the soft music.

Allena didn't reply, simply looked up at Tyki with pleading gray eyes "please" she whispered. Tyki's heart skipped a beat, he swallowed.

"No" he said twirling the white haired girl once again.

Allena growled and let herself be led by this very, **very** annoying man.

"Tyki!" Road's voice echoed throughout the room making them both momentarily freeze. Allena turned around and starred down at the fuming purple haired girl, relived to see her.

"Yes, Road?" Tyki sighed looking at the small girl.

"Don't keep Allena all to yourself!" she complained tapping a small foot "she's not yours!" she screeched grabbing Allena's hand and pulling her from Tyki.

"Yet" Tyki mumbled and smiled to himself watching the petty white haired girl being dragged away from his grasp.

"You like her, don't you?" an amused voice whispered from right behind him, making him jump.

"Sheril!" Tyki gasped starring at his brother's smug face.

Sheril sighed exasperatedly, but smiled a wide smile at his fuming little brother "You like her." He cheered "Admit it~" he said and wrapped a arm around Tyki's shoulders.

"Come, come, tell your brother everything~" he said leading Tyki away from the ball room "every detail~"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I needed a break from my school word (which I really need to get finished) so I ended up writing the next chapter~ *scratched head* Don't know when I'll post the next chapter, I'll try to post it as soon as possible~**

Please Comment, Write And **Review**!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Not as long as you'd want it, I know, but still a chapter~**

**Well… Hope you like!**

* * *

** "Is This How It End's?"**

"Now, now brother dearest~" Sheryl almost purred, arm firmly wrapped around Tyki's shoulders "Are you courting on our dearest Allena-chan yet? Thinking of it? Where did you meet? What do you like about her? Does she-" the questions on and on, making Tyki's head throb '_does he ever shut up?!_' he growled inwards, but kept an calm and neutral face outwards.

"Sheril" Tyki said as they stepped through a large set of mahogany doors.

"Yes?" Sheryl asked smiling a largely down at his brother, the smile made a shiver run down Tyki's spine '_not_ _good_' warning bells began to ring inside his head '_he's too into the idea_'

"Well, are you finally going to tell me?~" Sheril asked waving a hand in front of his face "When did you two start seeing each other, who said the you-know-what-word first?" he gushed on and on about young love, but Tyki were to preoccupied to listen on his brother's rambling, how was he going to break it down to him, without Sheryl going on one of his fizzy-fits.

Tyki sighed "We're not" he said in a exasperated voice.

"Eh?" Sheryl said perplexed.

"I'm not… courting on Allena" He said watching Sheryl's happy face turn to one of disbelief.

"What?" Sheril said his eyes darkening slightly.

"I never said I were" Tyki said holding up his hand's, trying to calm Sheril not.

"But" Sheril said walking towards the chair Tyki were sitting in "You do like her. Don't you?" he asked eyeing his brother with narrowed eyes "And don't lie"

Tyki sighed, his hands dropping to his sides "Yes, I like her" he admitted through gritted teeth "But. She doesn't feel the same" he said leaning back in the comfy chair.

"Have you asked her?" Sheril asked looking at his brother's slumped form.

"No" Tyki admitted somberly.

"Then how do you know? She tell you?"

"No" he admitted once again "But" he said sitting up straighter in the chair "She did try to kill me earlier" he said starring at Sheril as he paced back and forth humming.

"Oh?" Sheril said and stopped and looked at Tyki's slightly flushed face.

Tyki grunted as confirmation, avoiding Sheryl's curious stare.

"Why?" he asked walking behind the chair Tyki were sitting in "You didn't-" he begain but were cut short by Tyki's snort.

"No" Tyki grunted "You really think I would? Me?" he asked turning his head to look at Sheril "really?"

"Hmmm?" Sheryl hummed twisting one of Tyki's locks between his fingers "Well… You never know these days, had to be sure"

"Well thanks for 'trusting' me so, sooo much" Tyki grunted sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that" Sheryl chided, he let go Tyki's now braided hair and once again started to pace back and forth "She seeing someone?"

"Huh?" Tyki asked taken aback.

"Do you know if she's seeing someone" Sheril repeated impatiently.

"Don't know" He grunted thinking back at the red haired teen he had seen when he had gone to pick up Allena, Tyki clenched his teeth trying to hold back a snarl, but failing miserably.

"Oh!" Sheryl yelped when he heard his normally calm brother snarling "A little edgy today?" he asked a wicked smile appearing on his lips "You must really like this girl, for you to lose control like this"

Tyki shot his brother a menacing glare, which made the other put up his hand's in defense "Don't worry, don't worry" he said trying to calm Tyki "I'm not saying it's a bad think, and I'm not judging you, Allena really is a pretty girl" he said smiling softly at the Noah of pleasure.

Tyki sighed and let his head drop "I know" he said in a sigh.

Sheril smiled down at his brother, happy to see his 'playboy' baby brother finally liking someone seriously.

"Well then" he said taking his brother's hands and pulling him up from the couch "Let's get back to the ball, shall we?" he said walking towards the door "Road should be entertaining your little lady" he said squealing happily, skipping towards the ball room "Better hurry, or some other man might steal her from you, T -y-k- i-poooon~"

Tyki glowered at his brothers words and hurried after his doughtier complexed brother.

After arriving at the grand ball hall he started looking for his white haired exorcist, it didn't take long for him to spot her, with her extraordinary exotic looks.

He growled low in his throat when he saw her surrounded by several young men, men who were eyeing her hungrily, which she seemed to be oblivious off.

He walked towards the small group, taking as long steps as his legs let him. He tried to calm himself while walking towards the white haired girl, it would only cause his brother pain if he lost control over his powers and obliterated the men right there and then.

"Allena" he said placing a hand on her shoulder "I've been looking f ore you" he whispered, in her ear, making the poor girl jump.

"T-Tyki!" she yelled glaring at the grinning Noah "Don't do that!" she said pouting her lips.

"Sorry, sorry shojo~" he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the glaring young men, grinning victoriously at them.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked trying to yang her hand back.

"Stealing you away from your admirers" he said gripping her hand in a steady hold and putting his hands on her waist, he smiled down at her as her face flushed slightly and spun her around.

"Admires?" she asked as he pulled her back "We were just talking, nothing more" she said tilting her head, making Tyki chuckle amusedly.

He spun her again and quickly pulled her in, making Allena stumble and fall forward to his chest "So naïve" he sang in a sing song voice, pulling Allena's frail body closer to his much larger frame.

"L-let go" Allena whispered, but did not struggle to get out of his grip.

"Hm?" he mused, only pulling her closer "Don't want to~" he said laughing slightly.

"I said let. Go!" she growled and stomped on Tyki's foot with her high heel shoe, not expecting this, he grunted and let go on the flustered exorcist who quickly sprinted away from him.

"Damn" he groaned his eyes watering.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner, been coped up with lots of project's I have to do in school, and I've had a bit of writers block on this one~**

**Well hope you liked this chapter! **

Please Write, Comment And **Review**!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Thx for all the awesome review's btw! Always makes me happy knowing what you think about the story, keep em coming~**

* * *

** "Is This How It End's?"**

"So were gonna do nothing?!" Lavi screamed and banged his fist in the paper filled table"Why!" he demanded staring down at the face of Komui Lee.

Komui didn't even bother to look up at Lavi's frustrated face, he simply corrected the cheats of paper that had fallen down at the teens attack.

"Tch!" the samurai placed at Lavi's side spat out between clenched teeth glaring at the glasses wearing Asian.

Komui sighed, corrected his glasses as he leaned back in his chair "I was told to do nothing" he sighed exasperatedly clenching his teeth "trust me, I too want Allena back with us, but we can not go agains the higher-ups"

"Screw the higher-ups!" Kanda growled crossing his arms over his chest, casting Komui and irritated look "Since when do we care about what those old geezers say anyway"

Komui couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, he leaned back further in his chair, making it creak dangerously "very well" he said seating himself strait up, looking the red haired teen straight in the eyes "You; Lava, Kanda and Krory" he said staring intently at the both teens "Bring Allena back" he said, closing his eyes "Do not fail on this mission, don't die"

"Yes!" the both teens shouted, turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Wait" Komui said in a lowered tone, both Lavi and Kanda froze, but didn't turn around "if you can't take Allena back… at least make it back your selves, come back safely"

Lavi turned back and faced the distressed head chief, grinning his usual goofy grin "Don't worry, we'll be back, with Allena" he said, Kanda huffing in agreement.

Komui sighed, placing his face in his hands "very well, off you go then" he said waving hid hand dismissively.

"Right!" Lavi yelled saluting, skipping out of the room.

* * *

Allena ran through the large ball room and out of a balcony door. She stopped, trying to catch her breath, once she had stopped panting she straightened herself, glancing at her surroundings; the sky had taken on a deep blue color, masking the large garden in darkness.

Allena glanced down at the garden; apple trees blooming everywhere, their flowers in full bloom, seeming to glow in the moon shine.

Allena blushed slightly at the sight, she ran down the stairs leading down to the garden, not stopping till she was under one of the large trees. Sighing she slid down to the ground, leaning her back against the tree.

"Why" she whispered aloud to herself, closing her eyes "Why does everything have to happen to me, why me"

She sighed and opened her eyes, staring up as stars started to appear in the darkening sky "Why?" she repeated, a tear sliding down at the corner of her eyes.

She sat there for what felt like hours, not caring as the night grew colder, not really feeling as the night began getting colder.

"You'll catch cold if you stay out hear" a soft voice called from her right. She turned her head seeing the Minister walking towards her, a jacket in his hands "here" he said handing her the jacket "You must be cold" Allena shrugged but took the jacket, sliding her small arms in to the much larger jacket.

Sheril chuckled "a little too big maybe" he said pursing his lips "looks cute thought" cooed smiling down at her.

Allena turned her face away not meeting the ministers eyes, a blush appearing on her cheeks _' do everyone have to be so embarrassing' _she grumbled mentally, glad the darkness was covering her flushed cheeks.

Sheril laughed and reached a hand down to the white haired girl "come" he said smiling at her "let's get back inside, the ball is already over"

Allena stared at the outreached hand and then at Sheril, suspiciously, but took the hand anyway.

"Thanks" the muttered, pulling the jacket closer to her body and followed Sheril back towards the large mansion.

"There you are!" Road yelled in a happy voice, flinging herself towards them. Sheril smiled and opened his arms at the purple haired girl expectantly, and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. When it didn't come he reopened his eyes, and glanced at the white haired girl at his side who were now trying to get free of a frantic Road.

"What about me~" he whined and looked longingly at his daughter "don't I get a hug?"

Road glanced up at her father, grinning wickedly "Nope~" she sang seating herself on Allena's shoulders,

"Rooooad~" Sheril cried flailing his arms in the air "That's no way to talk to your father"

Road just laughed, sliding down, placing herself on Allena's back, hugging the startled white haired girl close, making Sheril whine even more.

"Hey!" a voice called from the balcony entrance "If you're done, let's get back to the mansion" Tyki said leaning on the doorframe.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, uncle~" Road sang, grinning widely "I won't hand Allena over to you even if your jealous" she said putting her tough out at the frowning Noah of pleasure "She's mine~"

"Whatever" Tyki said turning around and walking back into the mansion, that only making Road's grin grow even wider.

"Let's go!" Road yelled right next to Allena's ear, making her wince "forward, march!"

"Road, darling" Sheril said sweat dropping "She's not a horse"

"I know" Road said and leaned her head on Allena's shoulder "but she's as soft and warm" she said rubbing her chin against Allena's white hair.

"Please don't" Allena whined, wincing when a few strands loosed, as she walked after Tyki into the mansion.

* * *

Once back in to the room she had woken up in, Allena dropped down on the large bed exhaustedly. She sighed and lay down on the covers, still fully dressed. Road had made her give her a piggyback ride all the way back, to wherever this was, making Allena's already exhausted body even more tired.

Allena rolled over so she lay on her stomach, closing her eyes.

'_I have to get out of here' _she muttered mentally _'but where will I go from there? Back to the order?' _she opened her eyes staring down on the white cheat underneath her, her eyes not really seeing them _'no'_ she decided '_not back there, why should I go back to a place where I'm not welcome anymore?'_ she closed her eyes once more, drifting off in to a restless slumber.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well… That's it! Hope you liked it!**

**What do you think, should the order find and recue Allena? Who should I pare Allena with, Tyki, Lavi, Kanda or someone else?**

Please Write, Comment And **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**AND thanks for all the lovely review's you've been posting, glad you like the story so far :D **

* * *

**Is this how it ends?**

Kanda was in a foul mood, sure he had agreed, no, talked in to joining Lavi on the expedition to get Allena back. What he didn't expect was that they would search aimlessly.

"Where the hell are you leading ma, baka usagi!?" he hissed for what felt like the thousand time "Do you even know where you're going yourself?"

Lavi just glanced back at him, his always present grin on his face "Sure I do, Yuu-chan" he laughed and pointed forward "South… I think?"

"You!" Kanda yelled unsheathing Mugen and pointing it at the now rapidly retreating red head "You don't know?" he asked glaring at Lavi with cold eyes "We've been traveling, not knowing where we're going?"

"Now, now K-Kanda" Lavi said putting up his hands in front of him, trying to calm the furious raven haired samurai down "Of course I know where we're going!" he said now waving his hands back and forth "We're going to get Allena back, meaning to the Noah's"

"And?" Kanda said lowering Mugen slightly "just where is that, hm?"

"Well…" Lavi said scratching the back of his head sheepishly "don't know… yet." You could feel the temperature drop once he had uttered those words. Kanda's posture slackened slightly, his head dropping to his chest.

"Usagi" he said, forcing the words out between clenched teeth "Run"

"Eh?" Lavi asked tilting his head to the side "Why?"

Kanda chuckled, and cold, merciless laugh which made his body vibrate slightly "fine" he said gripping Mugen's handle tightly "Stay. And die" he growled sprinting off at the now running red head.

"Calm down Yuu-chan! Can't we talk about this? Please?!" he pleaded running for his life, Kanda hot on his heels.

* * *

"So, let me get you straight" Allena said arching and eye brow "you want me" she pointed at herself "and him" she pointed at the slumped over form of Tyki "to accompany you to your summer house, too meet your wife?" she asked Sheryl not believing her ears.

Sheril nodded his head, a large smile plastered on his face "that's about right" he said placing a hand on her shoulder "And Road will accompany us of course"

Allena shrugged Sheril's hand off and walked over to the nearest wall and leaned on it. She exhaled, then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a bit, it didn't work "Why?" she asked, a sharm edge in her voice.

"Hmmm" Sheril hummed, twirling his already curly hair around his finger "Well, you see-" he cut himself off and pursed his lips "Please?" he asked staring at her with slightly watery amber eyes.

"No" Allena said in a firm tone, avoiding Sheril's pleading eyes.

"Tyki!" Sheril whined skipping over to the chair his brother was sitting in "Say something to her!" he begged, hugging his brother's slumped over form.

Allena snorted and walked over to one of the may window's in 'her' room, staring down at the large garden outside.

"You expect me to talk sense in to **her**" Tyki muttered in a low voice "It would be easier making Lulu Bell, the always firmly dressed perfectionist wear something pink and frilly" he said seating himself straight in his chair.

Sheril chuckled slightly at that and let his brother go "You could have at least tried" he said in a whiny tone of voice.

"And failed" Allena said, still staring out into the blooming garden below "I won't go"

"Dad!" a childish booming voice echoed right outside the room the door slamming open seconds later. Road, dressed in a short polka dotted dress, with her usual black and white striped leggings walked through the door.

"Road!" Sheril yelled, instantly pulling Road into a tight hug "You try convincing the little white haired lady over there to accompany us!" he whined, still holding her in a tight hug "She won't listen to any of us"

Road turned her eyes to Allena, then to Tyki and lastly to Sheril "Why?" she asked staring her 'father' in the eyes, Sheril's seemingly always present smile faded.

"Eh?" he asked staring at Road confused "What?"

"Why?" Road repeated, taking the chance to get out of Sheril's now slightly slackened hug. She stared up at him, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Don't you want her to accompany us?" The confused Minister asked, tilting his head to the side "To meet Tricia, your mother?"

Road's smile widened slightly "Oh, I just talked to mother" she said shooting Sheril a vibrant smile "I told her that I had a friend over, that we were gonna have a girls **only** sleep over" she chuckled at the face her Sheril was making, Tyki making almost the same face "She said it was okay"

"Bu-but" Sheril stammered walking over to Road, glancing down at her pleadingly.

"Girls only" road said, her face serious "Meaning; no boys allowed, just me Allena" she pointed her index fingers at the both male in the room and then crossed them "You two can't precipitate"

Road walked up to Allena who were still leaning on the wall by the window, watching the whole ordeal with a slightly amused smirk on her lips.

"Allena" Road said reaching out her hand to the said girl "Coming?" Allena glanced from Road to the males in the room and nodded, taking Road's offered hand.

They walked out of the room and down the corridor leading to Road's room "What are we gonna do, you really didn't mean what you said back there, right?"

Road chuckled "Of course I did" she said in a amused voice "Every word… well almost anyway" reached out her hand and opened the door they had stopped out of "Where we are" laughed pushing Allena inside of the room "Welcome to my Room, Allena-chan" she said closing the door behind her, locking the door.

To be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that! Hope you liked it! (I know it might be short, but I got tons of other stuff to write as well, forgive me? *puppy eyes* ) **

Please Write, Comment And **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

**And thanks for all the AWSOME Review's! Love them! Keep em' coming! **

* * *

** Is This How It Ends?**

"Here put this on!" Road yelled from one of her many walk-in closets. Allena bend down and picked up the red garment lying on the floor, stretched it out in front of herself and immediately flushed.

"I'm not wearing this!" she yelled fingering the silky red nightgown in her hands.

"Why not?" Road asked walking out of the large closet, wearing a night gown which looked much the same; Except hers was black, and a bit more frilly.

"It's embarrassing" Allena yelled throwing the red gown back at Road.

Road stared as the red fabric fluttered down to the floor and then stared at Allena "Why?" she asked arching and eyebrow "Red would suit you, you know"

Allena crossed her arms, an determined look in her eyes "No" she said glaring at Road. Road in turn pouted her lips frowning.

"Party pooper" she growled, almost hissed and once again entered one of the wardrobes "Here!" she yelled a few minutes later, throwing yet another fabric at Allena, wit6h a little bit more force this time, making it hit her straight in her face.

Allena grumbled and picked the white fabric from off of her head and stared down at it; it was a pretty simple dress like night gown, snow white in color, with small pear like beads embroiled into the soft white fabric.

"If that's not 'decent' enough for you, I don't know what is" Road said walking up to the bed Allena was sitting in "I don't own anything less 'showing' than that" she said pointing at the white night gown "And I only own that because daddy bought it for me"

Allena nodded, stood up and was about to walk into the bathroom to change, but stopped when she heard Road chuckling "You know I've already seen everything, right" she giggled "Besides, we're both girl's, no need to be embarrassed"

Allena glanced back at Road, a slight pink coloring her cheeks "I'm not embarrassed" she said in a cold voice "I'm just not comfortable changing, while being watched"

"Ahh, is that so?" Road chuckled watching as Allena stepped into the large bathroom.

* * *

Tyki Mikk growled something inaudible and kept glaring at the door Road had dragged Allena through.

"Sheril" Tyki hissed at his brother who were passing back at forth behind him "Would you sit down, your making me more restless than I already am"

"I can't help it!" Sheril cried throwing himself on the couch "Road's never talked to me like that before, never!" he wailed, hitting the couch cushions.

"Get a grip!" yelled getting more and more annoyed at the second "act your age" he growled taking a drag from the cigarette in his mouth "Road can handle herself" he said blowing out a cloud of smoke "Allena, I'm not so sure"

"What?" Sheril asked eyeing his brother in confusion.

"I'm not as sure Allena can handle it, Road that is" Tyki said leveling his brother with a sharp look "She's your 'daughter'" he hissed "You really should have learned her some manners. No, you really should have been more stricter with the 'fostering'"

"Tyki!" Sheril gasped putting a hand over his gaping mouth "How can you say something like that!?" he got up from the couch, stomping over to the chair Tyki was resting in.

Tyki shrugged, watching his brother's tantrum "its true ether way" he said closing his eyes. Sheril froze momentarily in his restless wandering to shoot his brother a smug look.

"You don't know how it is to foster a child, besides Road is no normal child" he said turning his back to Tyki.

"That's no ex-"

"Besides" Sheril said successfully cutting his brother off "You" he said pointing his index finger at Tyki to emphasize "Wouldn't know how it is to foster a child" he sighed exasperatedly, shrugging his shoulders "A normal child at that"

"Hey!" Tyki yelled standing up from his chair "I helped with Road, remember?" he said pointing at his brother.

Sheril sighed once again "yes, but Road isn't a normal child" Sheril said seating himself in the sofa again "You can't even handle our little white haired exorcist" he grunted in a exasperated tone of voice "how could **you**, ever take care of a child"

"I can take care of Allena!" Tyki yelled glaring at his brother with a murderous look in his eyes "I'll show you!" he growled walking towards the door and exiting, slamming the door behind him.

"Too easy" Sheryl said out in a pleased voice, he stared at the door Tyki had just stomped out of and sighed "And still throwing childish tantrum whenever someone disagrees" he sighed "Still a child"

* * *

Tyki stopped in front of Road's room, his hand outstretched towards the door handle '_I fell for it'_ he growled inwardly, his head dropping to his chest _'I always do'_

He let his hand drop to his side, backing slightly to lean his back to the cold wall "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he whispered aloud to himself, burying his face in his glowed hand.

"Tyki?" someone asked from further down the corridor. Tyki lifted his head, staring down the corridor from where the voice had come from.

"Ah, Wisely" Tyki said walking towards his 'brother' "Did you need something?"

Wisely shrugged "Not really" he said looking at Tyki's face intently "Oh!" ye gasped smiling widely at Tyki "Is that so?"

"What?" Tyki asked backing away a few steps. Wisely didn't answer and simply continued staring at Tyki with a glint in his eyes.

"What" Tyki repeated, his eyebrows knitting together, forming a line.

"Interesting thoughts" Wisely laughed arching a thin eyebrow "You like her" he said backing away from the now pissed off Noah of pleasure.

"You." Tyki growled stepping closer to the now retreating Noah of wisdom "you didn't just enter my thoughts, did you?" he asked pulling of his right glow.

"Me?" Wisely asked, holding up his hands protectively "Would i?" he laughed, slightly awkwardly.

"You would" Tyki said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Alright, alright! I did! Happy?!" Wisely confessed, now backed up to the wall, an pissed of Tyki, killing intent oozing from the said Noah.

Tyki lifted his un-glowed hand, a tease forming in the palm of his hand "Well then" he said shooting the other Noah a sinister grin "and eye for an eye, or so to speak" he said, the tease fluttering away from his open palm "And you've got five, don't you?" he asked as the tease settled on the now pale Noah of wisdom "or" Tyki said holding up his index finger thoughtfully "you could always help me out"

Wisely arched and eyebrow, staring at the widely grinning Noah of pleasure, dumbfounded by the said Noah's sudden change "With?" he asked warily.

Tyki's grin grew larger and larger for the second, making a shudder run down Wisely's back.

"An eye, or and favor" he repeated, another tease taking form in his open palm "decide" he asked his amber shining in the gold in the dimly lit corridor.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: That's the next chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon! **

Please Write, Comment And **Review**!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! **

**AND THX for the AWSOME Review's! Love em'! keep em' coming~**

* * *

** Is This How It Ends?**

"Stop it!" Allena's panicked voice echoed in the large, lavishly furnished room "Road! No!" sudden laughter erupted, seemingly unfit for the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Who would have known that the great Allena walker was ticklish" Road giggled, holding one of Allena's foot, surprisingly firm for one of her size.

"Sto-" yet another burst of giggled burst out of her throat "Road! Hahahaha!" Allena gripped the cover on the bed she was lying on trying to hold in the burst of mirth which made her body vibrate uncontrollably.

"you didn't say the magic word~" Road purred blowing underneath Allena's foot while slowly drawing one of her sharp pointed fingernails against the sensitive skin, which once again ended in Allena breaking out in giggles.

"Please!" Allena yelled, her tightly balled up fist now hitting the soft bed "Please stop!" She begged tears trickling down her eyes and her stomach cramping from all the laughing.

"Fine" Road giggled in a much to innocent voice, making Allena scrawl at the smaller female "But-" Road held up a finger, smiling devilishly "If I do, you'll have to play with me, agreed?"

"Play? What kind of play?" Allena asked suspiciously, propping herself up on the bed to stare at the spiky purple haired girl in front of her.

"On, nothing special, the old games; truth or dare, fortune telling etcetera ,etcetera " she answered still holding Allena's foot in a tight grip "Well?"

Allena bit her lover lip, her eyebrows knitting together "only if there's no embarrassing question or dares" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Road pouted her lips "That's no fair!" she whined "There's got to be some embarrassment, it no fun other vice"

"No" Allena said in a firm voice, glaring at Road.

"You rather get tickled to death then answer my question? Really?" Road asked in warning voice blowing slightly under the foot she still held, making Allena twitch.

"Now, that's not fair" Allena hissed between clenched teeth "Fine, you can ask two embarrassing questions, no more"

"Ten" Road said poking Allena's big toe.

"Three" Allena said trying to pull her foot back, not so successfully.

"Eight" Road started wiggling Allena's big toe back and forth.

Allena scowled "Five, I'm not going any higher"

"Make it seven and we have a deal" Road smiled.

"Fine!" Allena yelled throwing up her hands in the air "Deal, Happy?" she grunted.

"Yes!" Road cheered, letting go of Allena's foot only to throw herself around the said persons neck in a suffocating hug.

"R-Road… need t-to… b-breath" Allena gasped out trying to pry Road's death grip off of her.

"Sorry, just a little excited" Road giggled, letting go of Allena's neck who coughed and sucked in deep breaths of air.

* * *

"So-" Wisely asked sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of Tyki "you want me to spy on Road and your little white haired exorcist?" Wisely asked, not really believing his own ears "Really… why?"

"You don't need to know that" Tyki said inhaling yet another breath from the cigarette challenged between his teeth. Wisely stared at Tyki, curiosity clearly written in his face "And don't you dare read my thoughts" he warned sending a pointed glare at the turbaned Noah.

"Wouldn't dream of it" wisely grinned.

Tyki sighed and leaned back at the wall, dropping the cigarette bud by the others at his feet "So-" he said stepping on the glowing bud "Will you help me?"

* * *

"Truth or dare~" Road asked in a sing dong tone grinning at Allena. Allena yawned from under the warm covers, staring at Road lazily.

"Truth" she said in a bored voice picking at her nails.

"Hmmm" Road hummed leaning her chin in her hand "Alright, is there someone you like in the black order?"

"There are lots of people I like" Allena said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not like that!" Road whined annoyed "Is there someone you LIKE, as in like like, you know? Have more than friendly feelings for"

Allena scratched her chin absentmindedly, her cheeks slightly flushed "There's no one in particular, not that I can think of at least"

Road chuckled knowingly with a smug smile on her lips "Oh really?" She asked not buying it.

"Yes?" Allena said arching an eyebrow "Really"

Road pouted her lips and propped a pillow between her arms "Your turn" moaned, her lips still in pouting childishly.

"Truth or dare" Allena asked, staring intently at Road as she thought.

"Dare me~"Road purred her eyes half-lidded as she shot Allena a cocky look.

"You asked for it" Allena shrugged a wicked smile spearing on her lips. Road's smile faded slightly, her face taking on a wary look.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: HELP! I can't think of any dares! Advices… Please? *puppy eyes* however much I brainstormed I couldn't think of a good dare… dress Tyki in a pink dress? Nah… ?**

**Well… Review! Please tell me what you think! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter on "is this how it ends" So sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had no ideas at all on how to continue this story… anyway, please enjoy**

* * *

Allena snickered evilly as she stared at the petite noah shiver in front of her. The look Road had on her face only made her smile grow.

Road snapped back into awareness after a few seconds, she took another look at Allena before sighing tiredly "Are you serious?" she asked, a shiver running down her spine. Allena nodded vigorously her smile turning wicked.

"Uh huh!"

Road shook her head a small smile soon adoring her lips "Alright! I'll do it!" Road yelled throwing her small frame backwards on the large bed. Allena laughed goodheartedly at the smaller but much older girls antics.

Road turned around to face Allena when hearing the happy laughter from the white girl, a true smile on her lips.

"Ne, Ne Allena-chan" Road whispered, poking the girls side, making said girl jump. Road giggled at the small glare the whitette sent her way "Do I have to do the dare now?" she asked rolling around onto her stomach, her keen golden eyes plastered on the exorcist.

Allena pursed her lips and turned her eyes to meet Road's golden ones, she smiled and shook her head "No, but if your gonna do it later-" she stopped for a beet before her smile came back full force "You'll have to take a picture of your handy-work, alright?"

Road nodded vigorously, her smile growing almost large enough to split her face in two.

"Well then, it's my turn now, right?" Allena nodded her head meekly, afraid of the glint she could see in the female noah's eyes.

"TRUTH or DARE A-L-L-E-N-A - C-H-A-N?~" Road sang in an almost sickenlly sweet voice. Allena glanced at Road warily, slightly afraid for her own well being.

"T-truth" she stammered, watching Road's smile falter, a small pout forming on her lips.

"Your no fun!~" Road whined hitting her small fist on the bed . Allena couldn't help but let out a relived sigh, earning her a glare in turn from the pouting girl.

"Well, I picked TRUTH, deal with it" she shoot back, making a frown appear on Road's face.

"Hmmm, fine!" Road growled, her glare growing in volume. Road stared long and hard at the relived smile on Allena's face, her lips pressed into a tight line.

A small blush crept up the white haired girls cheek from being stared at from those golden eyes. A small chuckle brought her out of her thoughts.

"Alright, truth it was" Road giggled "Then, my dear Allena-chan, what do you think of uncle Tyki" Road purred, intense gold clashing with silver.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: So so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever, got writers block…. I had to force this chapter out…. Anyway I'll try to update more regularly and so sorry that it's so SHORT! **

**Please Review, your reviews makes my day! And gives me ideas on what to write! **


End file.
